Return to Never Land
by MochaBear
Summary: It's Back to"Never Land" with Chihiro. But what news has Yubaba about Haku?
1. Desperately seeking Haku

Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Spirited Away. My god! What a great movie! Any ways, I'm rambling. Sorry! None of these characters are my own. Enjoy!  
  
Return to "Never Land"  
  
"I can't stand it anymore," Chihiro said as she threw her pillow across the room. "When will I see you again, Haku?"  
  
It had been two weeks since she last saw Haku and it had seemed like two years. Her new house wasn't too bad. She made a few friends but never told them anything about herself. She couldn't bare being without Haku. She was determined to find him again. She was sure Haku was trying to see her again, too. As she lay in her room, she fantasized what it would have been like if she spent one more day with Haku. Tears began to build up in her eyes as she hugged her teddy bear tight. She wished she could drift away to the Spirit World, with Haku.  
  
"Why, Haku?" Chihiro said woefully. "Why couldn't you come? It didn't have to be like this! When am I going to see you again?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chihiro, wake up! You are going to be late for school! You overslept." Chihiro's mom shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Oh no!" Chihiro thought. "Why did I have to wake up!"  
  
That night, like previous nights before, Chihiro dreamed she was with Haku.  
  
"Chihiro! Come on!" said her mom in frustration.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Chihiro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro stared out the classroom window, daydreaming, as usual. Her mind was not focused on the classes. They were only focused on Haku and the Spirit World.  
  
"Argh, Haku!" Chihiro shouted.  
  
The students all giggled.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with us Chihiro?" said the professor.  
  
"Uh, no sir. I'm very sorry, sir." apologized Chihiro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fic.. I hope you like it! Please review.. I know nothing exciting is happening right now but more vital information will be included in the next chapter. 


	2. Destination: Kuinjinshi

"Yubaba, we need to talk." Said Haku.  
  
"I knew this day would come. I could see it. You miss Chihiro and want to make a deal." Said Yubaba.  
  
"Yes, that is right. For it has been--" Said Haku, being interrupted.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. You have been in my service for a long time and you feel it is time you go." Said a snippy Yubaba.  
  
"Exactly. What have you in mind?" Questioned Haku.  
  
"Well, I have your contract here." Said Yubaba  
  
With a flick of her wrist, Haku's contract appeared before him. Yubaba snatched the contract from mid-air and looked at Haku with a mischievous look.  
  
"What scheme have you for me now, Yubaba?" Asked Haku, growing impatient.  
  
"I have one final quest for you before you can be released from me." Explained Yubaba. "It won't be an easy one either and it may take some time."  
  
"What?! What is it? Anything! I'll do ANYTHING!" shouted Haku.  
  
"Calm down boy, and let me explain. You must retrieve go to the eternal temple of Kuijinshi, retrieve the golden box upon the alter. But beware, for there are traps set up for anyone who dares to steal the treasures inside. Haku, if you bring me this box I shall terminate your contract. On one condition though."  
  
"And that is?" asked Haku.  
  
"Chihiro must come back to the Spirit World for you to be free." Said Yubaba.  
  
"What?! B-but that's no fair! I told Chihiro never to come back!" Exclaimed Haku.  
  
"That's the deal. Are you in or out?" Said Yubaba.  
  
"I-I'm. in." Said Haku.  
  
"Fine then." Said Yubaba.  
  
And with that, Yubaba threw the contract into the air, bursting in flames. Haku left the room and went onto the balcony. He transformed into his dragon form and flew towards his destination. 


End file.
